Due to rapid developments in the electronic industry, the operating speed and integration of semiconductor devices are increasing all the time and, thus, semiconductor devices may require larger capacity. Accordingly, new characteristics may not be satisfied with conventional materials for manufacturing semiconductor devices and, thus, novel materials may need to be developed. However, it is possible that when these novel materials are used to manufacture semiconductor devices, desired characteristics of semiconductor devices may not be obtained due to process conditions and characteristics of materials used.